


Hot Chocolate

by ChaoticCosmos



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Angst, Bob Ross fixes everything, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, NOT MAX//VID MISS ME WITH THAT SHIT, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCosmos/pseuds/ChaoticCosmos
Summary: Max has a nightmare and goes to his dad for comfort.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit I wrote something that wasn’t about flash for once who knew it was possible

 

   Max woke with a start, gasping air into his lungs as if it had been years since he’d last taken a breath. He blinked his eyes open and tried to wipe dry tears from his cheeks as his vision adjusted to the dark room. As Max took in the moonlight that barely filtered into the room, he tried to remember his dream, but it was too far gone. The only trace of memory that remained was hints of distant yelling and the phantom sting of palm on cheek. Max sat up, beginning to feel claustrophobic in the too warm, too big, too soft sheets. Glancing at the time Max saw that it was 3:03am. He also saw a dim light coming from underneath his bedroom door. He could barely hear it over the top of his still rapid breathing and pounding heartbeat but there was a faint sound of someone in the kitchen. What the hell was David doing up at 3am?

   Max pulled back the bedsheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking down into the pitch black abyss that was the floor below him. A cold breath of air brushed Max’s feet as they hung off the side of the bed and Max swallowed sharply.

   ‘Stop being an idiot, Max. You’re not 9 anymore. There is nothing under the bed.’ The boy whispered to himself but his voice shook. Despite his personal pep-talk, Max opted to grab Mr. Honeynuts for protection before hoping down onto shaky legs. Clutching the bear to his chest, Max tiptoed across the room, willing nothing in the shadows to jump out and grab his ankles. As soon as he was in the dim light of the hallway he breathed a sigh of relief but he could still not quite control his shaking. Max’s thoughts ran rampant with every unstable step he took towards the light in the kitchen. What if it wasn’t actually David? What if it was a theif? Or a murderer? Or what if _they_ had come back for him? Should he arm himself? Or just go back to bed? Or what if—

   Max hadn’t even realised he had begun hyperventilating, or the fresh tears beginning to form in his eyes. He took the last steps into the doorway of the kitchen and found the lanky red headed man leaning over the kitchen island looking over some forms.

   ‘ _Dad?_ ’ Max’s voice cracked on the word and David hadn’t been sure he had really heard it until he looked up. He took in the sight of Max’s pale, shaking figure and instantly stopped what he was doing to crouch down in front of the boy.

   ‘I’m here, Max. You’re okay.’ He hushed, placing his hands on Max’s shoulders. ‘Here, sit down. You’re going to be fine. Just listen to me.’ David continued to coo quietly as he ushered Max to sit against the wall.

   Max didn’t understand why David was talking to quietly but he wasn’t sure his shaking legs could support him any longer. Max sniffed and stared into the middle distance as he listened to David and sat on the cold floor. The man’s began to voice sound more and more muffled and distant. ‘M-my chest . . . Hurts . . .’ Max gasped out through laboured breaths. A hot tightness beginning to coil under his ribcage and into his lungs. Everything else felt freezing though and Max was having trouble feeling the tips of his fingers. Where was Mr. Honeynuts? Did he still have him? Max clenched his fingers tight and felt the reassuring presence of the bear pressed tightly in his hand. His other hand, the one he was sure had been resting on the cool tile floor was now bunched in some sort of fabric and Max realised there was a voice talking. He wasn’t sure when David’s voice had faded into a sharp ringing but it was slowly coming back and it was telling him something about breathing. Max thought he had been breathing, right? But as he thought about it, he took in the feeling of David’s hand holding his own to his chest and felt the way David was breathing. Max hiccuped as he tried to imitate it. Why were his cheeks wet? Had he really been crying? How long had he been sat there? Slowly but surely Max began to slow his breath to match up with the man in front of him. The pain in his chest fading to only that of a slight pressure.

   ‘You coming back to me, buddy?’ David asked and Max only nodded. David loosened his grip on Max’s hand when the boy was breathing normally again and Max slowly pulled his still shaking hand to his face to wipe away the stray tears. He blinked a few times and looked down at the floor to steady himself again, pulling Mr. Honeynuts to his chest with both arms which felt unusually heavy. He felt David’s hand ruffle his hair in an affectionate way, an action Max used to detest but had grown to appreciate. ‘How about I make you a hot chocolate, kiddo?’ David asked as he stood and walked back towards the kitchen.

   Max didn’t speak but grunted tiredly in response. A few minutes later he finally looked up towards David. ‘Why are you up at 3am?’ Max asked in a weak voice and David smiled tiredly.

   ‘I had to get some work done and some of it was online which meant getting up early.’ David explained as he stirred Max’s drink. Max didn’t really understand but nodded. ‘But that’s not important right now.’ David sighed, dropping the spoon in the sink and making his way towards where Max was still sat on the floor. Holding Max’s “nope” mug in one hand, David held his other hand out to Max and said: ‘Let’s go watch some Bob Ross.’ Max hid a smile and stood, reluctantly taking David’s hand as he led them both into the living room. Max climbed onto the sofa, Mr. Honeynuts wedged between him and the arm rest, and David handed him the hot chocolate which Max cradled in his cold hands. David put Bob Ross on the T.V and set a warm blanket on Max before taking a seat himself.

   Any memories of bad dreams faded quietly from Max’s mind as the painter spoke softly about friendly trees and happy little accidents. An episode and a half later and Max’s empty mug was discarded somewhere on the floor while Max lay curled up against David’s chest, one small hand clutching the man’s shirt, the other wrapped tightly around his beloved stuffed animal. David snored quietly, his head leaning off the back of the sofa and one arm wrapped loosely around the small boy curled into his side.

   Life was hard, and some nights were more difficult than others, but as long as they had hot chocolate, Bob Ross, and each other, they knew everything could be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is just a short one shot but I hope you enjoyed !! Please leave feedback <3
> 
> I don’t specify the work David is doing but it’s Max’s adoption paperwork trust me


End file.
